


Walk in the Park

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Consensual Forced Orgasm, Dildos, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Double Drabble, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Grinding, In Public, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Public Sex, Romance, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Loki (Marvel), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony takes Loki for a walk in the park.  Hidden beneath Loki's clothes is a pleasure device of Tony's own making.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	Walk in the Park

Tony’s device held the metal dildo inside Loki’s ass, and the attached set of cock rings ran below his balls and around the base of his erection. The entire device vibrated silently beneath Loki’s pants as he and Tony walked through the park, Tony wearing a wicked smirk on his face. 

Loki’s hardness pressed painfully to his fly and the dildo jostled inside his ass as they walked. They had been strolling for an hour and four orgasms had already broken free, leaving telltale wet spots on Loki’s pants, but the cock rings and the friction caused by the ongoing movement of his legs prevented his cock from going soft. 

When the fifth orgasm approached Loki toppled over, and Tony caught him in his arms. Loki began to thrust unabashedly against Tony’s hip, unable to care that it was daylight and the park was busy. A number of people stared at them, while others averted their eyes. Loki felt embarrassed and thrilled at once. His ass muscles clenched furiously around the dildo as his pelvis worked, and soon he released against Tony’s hip with a grateful cry, his seed seeping through his own pants and marking the fabric of Tony’s.


End file.
